Elite beat heroes
by kingdom nice
Summary: my parody of Elite beat agents
1. Mission 1

hello Kingdom nice here now doing my new fanfic Elite beat Heroes which is a parody of EBA.

* * *

A young man was an underground lair he had dark blue shirt black overcoat black pants and yellow clown shoes and brown hair and blue eyes it seemed he was alone and was walking "Hey BH5." said a voice and when he turned around he saw a Dragon with two strong arms red-orange skin peach stomach and muzzle brown leather vest with white fur red orange eyes three horns on his head one on the nose and two on the back and claws on his feet and two belt straps on the legs and two chains on his arms "Hey BH1" said BH5 "Hello don't you remember our code names? mine is Blazedragon and your's is Keyblader." said Blazedragon "Sorry." Keyblader said "Hey the Comander wants you." said Blazedragon "Thanks." he said and Keyblader was going. 

When Keyblader was in a Captin's room he was with two other people well they weren't people one was a werewolf with white and blue fur red pants and blue eyes on his right his name is BH4 codename 'wolfy' and on Keyblader's right side was a lion with wings he had white wings brown golden fur red mane yellow headband yellow belt and blue gloves his name was BH3 Codname Nico "So boss what is our mission?" asked Wolfy.

At a place called Amity park At an apartment two people were their one was a young african american women with a yellow shirt orange skirt yellow headband yellow shoes and with her was a young man with blond hair blue eyes black shirt red and white jacket blue jeans and red and blue shoes "And Baxter makes a touchdown!" yelled the Blond man which made the women sweatdrop

'Dash Baxter 17, Football captain

"Ummm dash?" asked the young women

'Valerie grey 14, Babysitter It's her day off she asked Dash over she wants to go steady.

"I was wondering if..." asked Valerie before a knock was heard "Now who could that be?!" asked Valerie and she went to open the door "Yes?" asked Valerie and appered three kids and an adult mother "Okay kids Valerie will take care of you." she said the mother had a blue hair yellow skin and a green dress orange shoes and a neckless and with her were three kids the first one was a ten year old boy with yellow spiked hair yellow sking orange shirt blue shorts and blue shoes he also had a skateboard the other one was an eight year old girl with yellow spike hair orange dress orange shoes and blue neckless the third one was a baby with a blue baby dress blond spike hair and had a binkie on her mouth "What?!" asked Valerie and the mother put the baby onto Valerie's arms "Not!" as she said that the two kids went to storm in the apartment and the baby on her arms and she heard a crash "Dash!!!???" asked Valerie and we see Dash with the kids the girl putting icecream into his hair and the boy tugging his hair "VALLLEEERRIIE!!!!" he yelled "Ether the kids go...OR I GO!" he said "NO!" yelled Valerie

Valerie:HEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!

At the Command center a Fox who's name is Fox mcloud who had brown nad white fur and a black uniform and green eyes "Agents are...GO!" he said and the agents are go.

They got their by car with Keyblader driving and then stopped in front of Valerie's apartment and Keyblader showed his EBH baged.

**Mission 1: Love and boyfriend! Trio of mayham.**

(Start the Walkie talkie man song.)

"Dash I...Gotta put Maggie to sleep!"

50 or x: Bart skateboards and Lisa puts Icecream on Dash's face and the baby cries.

100 to beat: Bart and lisa argue with Dash trying to think and Valerie trying to put Maggie to sleep.

Bad:valerie Uh oh We have no diapers!"  
(Dash brings the baby to the toilets but accidently poops on him)  
Dash:IS THIS YOUR JOKE?!"

Good.Valerie(Rememer the other one)  
Dash brings the baby and poops on the toilet  
The baby is now asleep."

"Dash..."  
Lisa:I am Hungry!"

50 or x:Lisa cries because of no cookies  
100 to beat:Lisa says more cookies please  
Elite beat:Lisa is eating Cookies fast with Valerie eating cookies

Bad:Crying lisa  
Lisa:I am still hungry!!!  
Valerie:Okay okay how about a hot dog?  
Dash:I got it!  
(Passes the Hot dog to Lisa but misses the mouth and then Chases Dash)  
Dash:Help me!!!!!

Good:Still crying lisa  
Lisa:I'm still hungry  
Valerie:Ok ok how about a hot dog?  
Dash:I got it!  
(Dash aims hot dog to Lisa and rightly goes to her mouth.)  
Dash:now that is fast food!

Valerie:Dash I really...  
(Get's caught off of bart's skatboarding)

50 or X:Valerie is alone with a broke apartment hall  
100 to beat:Valerie is chasing Bart on his skateboard  
Elite beat:Valerie is trying to give bart some brakes

Bad:Bart is now skatborading off the stairs  
Dash is now going to catch Bart but got bonked on the head on Barts skateboard  
Dash:Ouch

Good:Bart is now skatboarding off the stairs  
Dash catches Bart  
Dash:Kids just wanna have fun!

Valerie:Dash I...Gotta put the baby back to sleep again!

(You know the last one)

Bad:  
Valerie:ummm Dash?  
Dash:Kiss the receiver good bye!  
Mission failed

Good:  
Valerie:Thanks to you Dash the kids are finally asleep. Dash be my steady.  
Dash:My pleaser! It's victory for baxter!  
Valerie:Dash...

(Now we see Valerie and dash in the frontground and the kids and mother in the background)

"Right on!!!" said fox "Mission compleat!" Keyblader Wolfy and leo said.

* * *

This took at least two days


	2. Mission 2

hey King-nice here now going to to my EBH fanfic sp here it is.

* * *

At hollywood California A Video was Shooting "AND Action!" said a young man He had a navy blue shirt white vest and brown vest.

Name:Michael Bay  
Age:32

He was making a Movie Called TransFormers "Oh no no no no no!." said Shia who was playing the role of Sam Witwicky but Just the The Car just broke down "Oh great just great not this again!" Michael said "Mick." said his boss Steaven spielberg "Oh Steve." he said "You better make this Movie better OR ELSE!" he said "Or else what?" asked Mick "Or else your...FIRED!!!!!!" he yelled and Mick got scared.

Michael Bay:HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!!!!!!!

Just then In the EBH's HQ Fox heard him "Agents are...GO!!

Keyblader Wolfy and Nico were on Jetpacks and to whare Mick is and showed their badges.

**Episode 2:Red Carpet Premier Smash Hit or Box office Crash**

Mick:Just make this happen!!!!

**Running fast and Missing But Cannot help  
Convincing.  
The Reason you gave me are all wearing thin  
It's not ment to hurt you but let me assure,  
it's not what I said but intentions you've read**

Mick:And Action!  
Shia:Get in the Car trust me!

Shia and Megen get in the car

Steve:Love it!

Crew:Next scene Mick!

**So When you hold onto the past then you  
Will Break down what little is left  
(And yah)  
Theirs nothing more then you can't ignore.  
And say it makes no diffrence to me.**

Mick:Action

Shia:Whare is my Car?

S7 shows whare bumblebee is

Steve:I see $$ signs

Crew:Next one

**Now that your older life weighing on your  
Shoulders.  
You can't seem to keep things so perfectly straight  
With most things so basic you might as well face it  
you can't help Worry it's all just begun**

Mick:Action

Glen:I got them!!!

S7 agent(Forgot his name):Hello if anybody's their we need help

Steve:Mor Doller Signs

Crew:More please

**So when you hold onto the past then you  
Will break down what little is left  
(And yah)  
Theirs nothing more you can't ignore  
And say it makes no diffrence to me**

**It makes no diffrence to me  
It makes no diffrence to me  
It makes no diffrence to me  
it Makes no diffrence**

Mick:Action

Megen:Sam I'm glad I Got in the car with you

They both kiss

Steve:This makes me sad

**So when you hold onto the past then you  
Will break down what little is left  
(and yah)  
Theirs nothing more you can't ignore  
And say it Makes no diffrence to me**

**It makes no diffrence  
it makes no diffrence to me  
It makes no diffrence  
It makes no diffrence to me**

Person one:Hey it's micheal bay  
Person two:We love you Mick  
Person three:Can we get a word from your fans?  
Mick:I'd like to say thank you to all my fans

Fox:You did a great job

KWN:Mission Complete

* * *

So long 


	3. Extra mission one

Hey peoples Kingdom nice here and now doing Elite beat heroes.

Extra mission 1

We see Daphne Freddy and velma from the Scooby doo series being worried because of Scooby doo the main hero of the series wanting to quit beacause of his fandom.

Daphne:_we..._

Fredand velma:_Need..._

All three:HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!

While Fox was watching he summoned the Elite beat heroes with the Hex girls from the witch's ghost movie to help them

KWN and the Hex girls:Hey!

**Mission: Scooby doo! we need you!**

Keyblader:**_Scooby dooby doo...!_**

Thorn:**_The trail leads back to you!_**

Wolfy:**_So we're gonna follow you...!_**

Nico:**_Gonna solve that mystery!_**

KWN and Hex girls:**_Come on Scooby doo!_**

_Shows Crystal and Amber in there Earth forms from the Alien invaders.\_

Crystal and Amber:**_You gotta find a Clue!_**

Fred Velma and Daphnee:**_We gotta find the bad guy!_**

KWN:**_And he's gonna say!_**

_Shows the villains of the movies_

Villains:**_We would of gotten away  
IF it wern't for you meddling kids  
and that meddling mutt  
We would have gotten away!_**

_Now shows the girls from Lucky star_

Girls of Lucky Star:**_Come on Scooby Doo!  
We gotta find a Clue  
You know what we gotta do!  
Come on Scooby doo!_**

now show's the Singers and the People cheering for Scooby doo

Everybody:**_Come on Scooby Doo!  
We Gotta find a Clue!  
So we're gonna follow you!  
We Gotta find the Bad guys and they're gonna say!_**

Villains:**_If it weren't for you  
we would of gotton away!_**

Now shows the Sonic Underground

Sonic:**_Come on Scooby Doo!_**

Sonia:**_We gotta find a clue!_**

Manic:**_So we're gonna follow you!_**

Now shows the fans saying

Fans:**_SCOOBY DOO! WE NEED YOU!_**

Scooby doo:I'll DOO it!

KWN:Mission Complete!

end mission


	4. mission 3

YO YO YO!

lll

It's been eighteen years since her father was dead.  
But Cheryl had been denying it since she was seven, she was watching her old videos of her and her father, Harry Mason.

**I love my daddy!**

"Cheryl...It's time for your therapy." her mother, Dahlia Mason told her.  
Meanwhile, somewhere else, a red car came crashing.  
Out came a man, with brown coat, dark blue shirt, brown pants, brown hair, and had glasses.  
This was Harry Mason...but it wasn't Harry mason, this was Cheryl's Fantasy acting as her father.  
"Cheryl!"

Later, with Cheryl. She was at her Therapy.  
But in the inside, she was still sad.  
_"Somebody, Dad...Help me." _she thought.

Later, at the EBH HQ Fox saw the whole thing, but was being quite.

**Mission: Daddy's little girl.**

**_She's gotta do what she's gotta do  
And I gotta like it or not  
She's got dreams to big for this town  
And she needs to give 'em a shot  
Whatever they are._**

Harry was now at a diner, and saw a female police officer.

_**Looks like I'm already to leave,  
and nothing left to pack**_

**_There ain't no room for me in that car,  
Even if she asked me to tag along,_**

**_God I gotta be strong._**

Harry got away from the strange creatures that were chasing him, and was now in front of a house.

_**I'm at the starting line of the rest of my life, As ready as I've ever been  
Got the hunger in and the stars in my eyes,  
The prize is mine to win,**_

**_She's waiting on my blessings before she hits that open road,  
Baby get ready,_**

**_Oh I'm ready._**

**_Get set.....  
Don't go._**

Harry was now running from the creatures when he was in the forest and now at the school.

_**Looks like thing are fallen in place**_

**_Feels like they're fallen apart  
Painted this big ol' smile on my face  
To hide my broken heart  
If only she knew._**

**_This is where you don't say  
what you wan't so bad to say._**

**_This is where I want to but I won't get in the way  
Of her, and her dreams  
And spreadin' her wings_**

When Harry got away from the hostiple nightmares, he met a young woman who was in a car crash, then taking her to her home.  
But later, she died, bur Cybil thought he did it.

_**(I'm ready to fly) I'm at the starting line at the rest of my life  
As ready I've ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win.**_

**_She's waiting on my blessing's  
before she hits that open road  
Baby get ready, (Oh I'm ready.)  
Get set..._**

**_Don't go._**

**_I'm at the starting line at the rest of my life  
as ready I've ever been, (Baby get ready)  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize in mine to win  
I'll be okay_**

**_She's waiting on my blessings before she hits that open road  
Baby get ready_**

**_Get set  
Please don't go.  
Don't go_**

**_Let me go now  
I'm ready_**

**_Don't go_**

**_I'll be alright  
I'll be okay  
You know I'll be thinking of you each and every day_**

**_She's gotta do what she's gotta do_**

**_let me go now_**

**_She's gotta do what she's gotta do_**

**_I gotta do what I gotta do_**

When Harry got to the light house and when Cybil came, Harry still wanted some answers but Cybil told him that the REAL Harry Mason was dead for eighteen years, a event that Cheryl had been denying for a long time.  
When the Fantasy Harry came into Dr. K's office.  
He went to see her for one last time.  
"You were always there for me." Cheryl said sadly

**Sweetie.**

**I love my daddy!**

**You'll be careful.**

**Sure.**

**Harry...**

**We've said enough. Let's just...  
Sweetie, don't film this.  
You know this has nothing to do with you, right? Even though Mom and Dad don't love each other anymore, we still love you...And we always will.  
Come on.**

**_Mission complete_**


End file.
